


Go with the beat

by fairenouf



Category: EXO (Band), NCT, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Mark, Slice of Life, Sweet jongin, a light love story, non-au, serenading Mark, side-kick lucas, side-kick taemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairenouf/pseuds/fairenouf
Summary: When Mark decided to go for an audition to be an idol, all he sees was him rapping on stage infront of a thousands crowd. He forgot that being an idol requires him to dance.It was a struggle to keep up with his bandmates and instructor until he saw Kai dancing on TV.





	1. First half

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-au fic, that I used the real life events of these characters in this fanfic. tho i may bend the timeline of the event to cater to my fic. I may post this fic in my other two accounts, one in asianfanfic with the name itsemmalee and in wattpad with the same name as my acc here, fairenouf. originally, this was meant to be 2 shot fic but im bad making things short and impactful, so i decided to make it into 3 or 4 chapters long. im not sure either the first or the latter. but you will know later if you follow me.
> 
> since SuperM started promoting, I've been insanely in love with Kaimark and Kaicas. there aren't much fic on them, that had led me, a desperate fangirl to push her ass into writing one for my own satisfaction. I hope it does good for you too.
> 
> enjoy.

Mark loves rapping.

Every time the beats start, it drums through his body. On every beat, it taps words in his head and forming a story in a short 2 stanza.

He didn't considered much about dancing when he lined up for an audition to be an idol. All he sees when his eyes first landed on the pink poster with a Smtown logo on it was him rapping on stage in front of thousands of people in his black bomber jacket with a silver hoodie inside.

He didn't prepare himself to dance when the staff gave him a tune to show off his moves. His body stayed grounded with him recalling any dance he saw online that he could copy. Funny it is to think, once the music starts, it wipe off all his worries and his body just move to the beat without much thought.

Just him feeling the rhythm in his body.

When the song ended, all of them had wide smiles, eyes shining with delight. Mark even got a mess of applause. It made him blushed. They said that he should expect a phone call in these few days once the result is out.

Mark felt a breath of hope.

He waited and waited, he waited for a week and no one from SM ring him to tell him the good news.

Mark was devastated.

Mark thought that maybe he was ahead of himself, that he gave himself too much credit. He should have set his standard low when he decided to go there to audition. That the man words was just a standard mannerism they used to possibly everyone who came to auditioned, just give them hope even when its thin as a paper.

Another week had passed with his heart still aches of the constant reminder of the rejection. His days were filled with his school curiculum and extracuriculum, trying hard to heal himself.

He came back from school one day with his uniform drenched from the rain when his phone rang and unknown number pops on his screen.

It was from SM.

They actually called back. Mark was stunned. He couldnt believe his luck, he thought he didn't made the cut and- oh shit he just realised he hadnt picked up the call yet. Quickly, he pressed green. The staff on the line was pleasantly warm. She gave him a cheerful hello and asked if she could speak to Mark Lee. Mark had nodded his head to the phone before he face palmed himself and answered yes, he was the one speaking. She told him that he passed the audition and that he will need to come in on Friday for further details on his recruitment. Mark was buzzing inside that he kept saying yes, okay to the girl's every word without much question. Not that he could with his head ringing at the thought of he got in. He actually got in.

He started a week after and he was overwhelmed by everything; the dance studios, the studio recordings, the cafeteria, the workers and also his co-workers. He remembered that one of his deal with SM is to be placed in a pre-debut group called SM Rookies. From there, he will be assessed every week after one long week of dance practices, vocal classes and language classes, before the company decided that he was ready to make himself known to the world with a few others. There weren't much details on what SM rookies really are; whether it was just a prep group for debut or just a name given for trainees under SM.

Until one of the staff showed him to the room where SMrookies supposedly to be practising and he pushed the glass door opened to a room packed with Korean boys of all heights and styles.

Wow, was the first thing came up to his mind seeing the small room being occupied to its max with tall, lanky boys having less than a few feet from each other. Mark thinks he might got the wrong room. There was too many people in the room and this couldn't be how they trained people, could it?

A man in a black shirt and washed blue pants came from the other door, walking to the center of the room with a clipboard in hand. Mark had already turn on his heels, thinking how it was possible for this many people were to dance and sing at such small space when he heard his name been called out, loud and clear.

I didn't get the room wrong, Mark thought, as he said a loud Here to the man and walked to the crowd in the middle of the room. After the man was done taking down attendance, he introduced himself as their instructor for dancing, he will teach and assess their dancing progress every week. He doesn't tolerate with half-assed work and the group will get harsher training if they intend to do so. It made the room silenced with dread attached on each one of the trainees' faces. Later, the instructor explained the charts for weekly assessment on the white board. Mark doesn't know what he had expected this preparation group to be but to have a large number of people in a evaluation group; as many as 18 and it is expected most of them to be debuted under the same unit but different subs, that was hard to take in.

He doesn't know how it will work; he doesn't see the calculation to this futuristic plan but as long as he could rap with his own lyrics and be onstage to deliver his words; he'll figure out how.

After a few weeks into training, Mark decided that dancing was another thing he couldn't get his head around on. He thought that all there is to dance was the beat drumming on his skin and him moving to what he feels. It didn't cross his mind about choreography and endless hours in sweats and sore muscles at the practice room. Another problem he couldn't figured out is how his limbs just didn't move as he wished they would. He watched the instructor danced to the beat of the loud bass endless of time, he even paid extra attention on every step the other took and count each step in 123. Yet when it was his turn to show what he's got; he got it all wrong.

He moved too fast, he missed a beat, he's dancing to a different song verse. He just messed the whole choreography. Time ticks away and his mind keeps whirling a thousand of scenes of him slipping or tripping during the dance routine while he dances to a restless heart inside.

The instructor's face was red as he tap his feet to the beat while he looks at the group from behind,on a stool. The air in the musty practice room felt heavier and cold that Mark could feel it laid on his shoulders. His eyes glanced on instinct at the instructor's reflection on the mirror and realised that the older man has his eyes dead on him, dark and hard.

Ah that's why I feel something on my back, Mark thought, looking away. He tried not to think of the instructor's eyes, forcing his head to count his step but he missed the last one when he caught the dark eyes again.

A minute to 10 p.m. the instructor huffed, shaking his head, and gave them a 15 minute rest.

"Mark, could you come here for a second?" The older man looks at Mark over his shoulder, head cocking to the back of the room. Mark drag out a sigh as he rubbed his ice cold fingers on his pants.

Mark gulped.

"Yes, coach. Is there something wrong?"

The instructor sat on the black, leather, glancing up the brunette. "Who do you have in mind when you danced?"

Mark arch his eyebrow, "who? ahm you?"

The instructor chuckles, reaching down for his water bottle. "Who's your favorite dancer, i mean."

Mark blinks, he doesn't have one. He may be surrounded by great dance instructors and great dancers from his group but he never thought making any of them his motivation other than working harder.

"I.. I never thought of who. I just dance as you taught."

The instructor nods his head. "And that's where your problem came from." He gulps down his water, eyes never leave the younger "As long as you don't have someone to look up to, you're gonna keep tripping and missing a beat."

Mark winced at the blow, there it was after 2 months of training. He expected it to happened soon but it didn't make the wave of hurt lessen.

Mark was screwed.

The instructor pats on his shoulder, looking down at Mark with his eyes softer than before, " Just find go on youtube and find someone who's good at dancing, at least an image of how you want people to see when you dance. It's gonna make your training bearable if you do."

There's a lot playing in Mark's head, thousand of thoughts bombarding into his head of what his instructor saw in him and what people perceived him during practices but there was one sentence that kept those thought out of his focus.

An image I want to people to see when I dance.... An image... who?

Mark was walking down the streets of Hongdae, of a slow summer evening. He has the day off after months of practicing and improving himself to be an all-rounded singer. He had shown an impressive progress for the few months of training, praises were thrown to him at every direction for his skills except for dancing.

He got goosebumps thinking about the glares he got from the instructor, the constant yells and grunts as Mark kept dancing with his two left feet.

It was his fault for not able to come up with the image the instructor told him to.

Maybe he wouldn't be in such vain if he did.

He remembers the vivid memory of the instructor telling the whole group about what kind of image he wanted present to the audience, how he made a name for himself. He didn't know what he wanted to be when he was old enough until he saw Rain dancing on the TV. Bi Rain was the first dancer-singer that opened his eyes to dancing. The way he rolls his hips to the drums, moves always sharps and composed as he smirked at the crowd. The confidence and the control Rain possessed was the instructor's goal as a dancer, from that day forward. It still is and it never changed.

Mark wasn't much swayed as the others were as they sat on the cold wooden floor and listened to their instructor's story. He was busy thinking, on how he should solve this problem of his from the bit of crumbs the instructor shared with them.

He knows the motivational talk didn't came out without a purpose especially with the occasional glance directed to him.

He looks at the instructor's worn out face, sweats glistening on his skin and yet his body seems to relax and his eyes were shining while he talked more about Rain. It made Mark wondered if he had the same look on him when he talks about Chris Brown or Eminem.

By the end of their story telling, they had to do something at home;everyone needs to think of someone they looked up to and shared it on the next practice.

The instructors wants to know.

Mark nodded.

Seems like Mark have no excuses to put the task away any longer.

He came back later that evening with two big plastic bags with him. Taeyong called him, not long after his deep thinking, to buy some grocery for dinner. Haechan was yelling in the background to add some snacks to the list. Put on my tabs, I'll pay later, was the last thing Mark heard before the call ended.

It was a struggled to find things in the grocery shop with his limited vocabulary but he thanked the gods for the time he spent peeling onions in the kitchen with Doyoung and Jaehyun making a cooking show in that small space, introducing vegetables and fruits to him in Korean.

He was greeted with the view of the boys sprawling in front of their small TV, once he walked through the hall. They were beaming and chatting while their eyes glued to the small screen. The excited voice of people talking and cheering fades in the background as Mark makes his way into the busy kitchen.

"Hyung, here's the groceries." Mark puts it on the table while scooping out the snacks for Haechan. Taeyong was in front of the fridge, facing his back to Mark. He looks over his shoulder went he heard Mark's voice and beams at him, "Thank you,Mark."

Mark smiles, strolling out of the kitchen and to the crowded living room. There were 10 of them, 5 squeezed themselves on the long sofa while the other five sprawling on the floor. Johnny and Haechan had their face glued to the screen, eyes wide with fascination while they whispered about something.

Must be one of those anime they were following, Mark thought. The pair were busy discussing when their view was block and their enthusiasm was cut mid-air.

"HEY!"

" Make some room." Mark ignored the grunts and groans as he wiggle his butt between the two men, trying to make some room for him to sit.

Johnny rolled his eyes. Haechan glaring up at him but kept silent about it. Mark grins at his winning.

"Here's the snacks." Mark dumped everything on Haechan's lap. He caught a glimpse of a boyish smile on the TV. It was a familiar face looking straight to the camera with his gleaming eyes.

Then, the camera shift to another blonde short hair girl asking about their new song.

"Isn't that Amber Sunbaenim?" Mark asked, eyes glued on the blonde speaking fluently to the camera. Haechan squinted his eyes to the screen, wolfing down a bag of chips. His mouth was full he almost spit on Mark's face trying to form a proper answer.

"Don't be gross, dimwit." Mark wiped the spit off his face with a grimace. It didn't help with the loud high pitch laugh Johnny had. It lasted well over a minute.

"Sorry. I mean, yeah that's Amber Sunbaenim." Haechan grins a bit, handing Mark a tissue. "She looks really handsome with that hair color."

Mark didn't answered to that, wiping the spits off his face, ignoring the high pitch flailing of the other. Haechan was having a heartattack at the list of line up appeared on the small box on the right side of the screen until a harsh shush cuts him off. "Shut up, Haechan! I can't hear them with you squealing like a pig." Johnny said, glaring at the younger boy.

That made Mark laughed.

"I do not-"

"SHHHH!"

Haechan gritted his teeth and look away. Johnny was lucky Haechan was in a good mood today.

The loud cheers coming from the TV had caught their ear and all their attention goes back to the small screen. One of the member coming forth with a nervous smile.

Mark glanced back at Johnny. His face didn't show much emotion but his eyes had a glint of pride in it as he stared at the TV.

Mark turned back to the TV and realised that the one who came forth was the same blond guy from a few minutes ago.

Mark's eyes trailed down the fidgeted man as the man talked with Amber about their choreography, Mark mentally taking note on the broad shoulders and long legs. The white shirt the blond wore was a simple white button down, cotton shirt with a floral design in the center but the way it hang off the man's broad shoulders made it looks sophisticated and aesthetic . He even made the shirt looks expensive and raise the urge in Mark to purchase the same one. The combination of dirty blonde hair and tan skin give off a sexy image to the man but his eyes was wide and shines brightly under the spotlight; a complete contrast compared to the initial image.

"I will show you the key point of this song's choreo" 

Mark was in a daze; trapped in the man's attractive smile to hear the words clearly, until the man finally faced the camera. His eyes darkened and his smile flick into a smirk.

Mark gulped.

He felt his body detached itself from his surrounding;everyone and everything felt like a mute ring. All he could see and hear was the blonde man moving to the song his group member sang. His right arm swings with precision, as he jumped between his two feet. From right arm swinging while jumping between two feet, he switch to both arms pulling outwards; right arm pulls out with left foot pushed out and then, left arm pulled out with right foot pushed out, in one sharp motion.

In a snap, the blonde goes back to his right arm swinging while jumping between two feet again.

That... that was good, Mark thought, That was really good.

Mark's breath hitched and his head went blank when he caught a glimpse of the blonde smirking to the camera with knowing eyes, just before the blonde bows and thank the crowd.

Fuck.

"That was so good!!" Haechan squealed,pulling Jeno into a bone-crushing hug.

"You're exaggerating things."

Jaemin spoke from the couch, his eyes was narrowed onto the pair still hugging each other. Haechan snapped his head back to Jaemin and he sweared he could see steam smoking out of the other's red ear.

"I'm not exaggerating things! I'm saying the truth. 'Growl' was already good when I watched the MV and it turned out better live."

Jaemin rolled his eyes, dismissing the red hair boy with his hand. That had snapped something in Haechan. In seconds, Haechan was on Jaemin, choking him in a headlock.

Mark hadn't move even with the chaos behind him. His head was still processing what he just saw.

"Amazed by Jongin's moves?"

Johnny grins from beside Mark, his face was amused seeing Mark's dazed face.Mark raised his eyebrows at the name, "Oh sorry, I meant Kai. Were you amazed by Kai's moves?"

The name had a ring to it.

"His name is Kai?"

It was Johnny's turn to raise his eyebrows to Mark, "You didn't know his name was Kai?"

Mark shook his head.

"You didn't know he's from 'EXO'?"

Mark shook his head again.

"Do you even know EXO?"

Mark paused, eyes looking up. Johnny hopes he do-

"Should I?"

John sighed. He take that back.

"God, seriously Mark? You don't know them? They're our seniors."

Mark perked his ears, "From the same company?"

Johnny groaned, he could feel a headache coming in.

Reluctanty, Johnny told the boy some basic facts on EXO; who they were,when they debuted, their journey to resurface a success after their failed debut, and how they were his friends.

"Is that why you were hurt that I didn't know them?" Johnny winced, pinching his temples. He sighed.

"I'm just disappointed. We're their juniors, we should know them, each one of them. we should know their songs and dances. It's courtesy for us to do for our seniors."

Johnny felt bad when he saw the turn down lip on the younger man. He knows how Mark could be self-observed in his world; in his rap lyrics writing and improving his rapping styles, but he didn't expect that the latter only has his head within practice room and their dorm.

"I'm sorry, Johhny hyung."

Johnny smiles, "It's okay now, I'm just shocked that you didn't know them."

Mark nods, looking back at the TV. They were playing a comeback intro, pictures after pictures of handsome men flipping and then, Kai pops into the frame, looking handsome with his dirty blonde hair.

"Kai was really cool, Hyung. I like the way he danced."

Johnny's eyes lingers on Mark for a minute. He hummed.

"He is, cool. Maybe you could talk about him in our next dance practice."

Mark shrugs, maybe.

Maybe he would.

"Maybe" became an absolute on the day of practice.

Mark told his member mates on his recent discovery on Kai and that when he saw EXO performed 'Growl' with Kai in the center, he was mind blown by Kai's swift moves and facial expressions. Kai was a dancer he wanted to be.

Everyone applauded him for him, some hooted while some cheered loudly. It's a standard encouragement his groupmates' thought of to give to each other at every chance they get to show support. Mark didn't mind if he was applauded for his rap but its a different case when it's something you're struggling with for the past months.

It made him self-conscious.

He glanced up to his instructor, standing at the back of the group with his blank face. Mark began to feel sweats on his palms when the clock on the wall ticks loudly and nothing came out from the older man.

Its sad to think that he might need to go back and think of someone else to look up to. Flashes of a certain blond with a smirk occupied his head that he almost missed the hint of smile on the instructor's face.

"That's a good choice, Mark."

Mark blinks his eyes,

"It is?"

The instructor nods, gave Mark a thumbs up, "Jongin is a great dancer. You're gonna learned a lot from him."

Mark felt relief fills his chest. He wasn't so hopeless after all.

Mark didn't know what to do after that, he was clueless on where to begin.

Even with the overwhelming excitement he felt inside, he couldn't think how he should start with this mission of him, Mission Kai; should he look into Kai's personal profile or just watch his videos or what? He just don't know.

He thought of it long and hard for days, he even ponders it during self-study period when everyone busy doing their revision for the upcoming week exams while he was looking out the sky,thinking of how he should start this mission.

At the end of the week, he got nothing but constant yells for spacing out. 

Mark sighed.

"so, you've been like this the whole week cause you don't know where to start with your Mission Kai?" Taeyong asked after another dance practice filled with Mark being scold on again. They were given a 15 minutes rest after Taeyong asked the instructor for a pause. 

It was enough for everyone to regain their strength, hopefully.

Mark stared at the blank wall. He nods.

Taeyong scratched his head. He never seen Mark in such a slump mood. It made him little lost on what to do. Taeyong smiled when he caught sight of Johnny walking towards him with 2 bottles in his hands.

Johnny grins at their leader, flashing the water to him. Taeyong didn't waste time, he instantly gestures his head to Mark while raising his eyebrows to the other. It made Johnny took slower stride to process the situation. Johnny's wide eyes pingpong between the two men, from Taeyong's glassed concerned eyes to the glum younger boy on the floor.

He shrugged at Taeyong demanding eyes.

"What happened down there?"

"I thought you would knew." Taeyong looks tired with all the lines on his faces. Johnny gave a set smile, pressing the cool water bottle to his face. Taeyong jumped at the bite of cold on his sweaty skin.

"Fill me in, maybe I would know something."

Taeyong smiled, taking the water bottle and twisted it open. Taeyong re-tell the story that Mark had told him earlier to Johnny. Johnny just nodded, his lips twisted as he listened. when Taeyong ended his story, Johnny gave a low-whistle.

"You're that invested in Jongin, huh?"

Johnny chuckles, glancing down at the younger. Mark shoot a glare up to the other, "I'm invested in doing an observation of him dancing."

"So, why haven't you started yet?"

Mark grumbled, "I'm a dilemma." Mark looks up to the other two, who had nodded their head and wait for him to continue, " I don't know whether I should get to know him or just watch him dance."

"Just go with anything that suits you." Taeyong said, nonchalantly. 

"or either one of the two you said just now." Johnny added.

Mark groaned, "It's not that easy."

Johnny and Taeyong exchanged looks and look away. Johnny nodded, rubbing his chin in deep thought while Taeyong looks down on the floor, eyes seem to be far from where they are now. Johnny then finally spoke,

"Well, which one of those did you do when you found out about Eminem?"

Mark hummed, mind recalling back memories of him first got into rapping.

The first thing he saw was Eminem's crazy eyes flashed into his head.

That was the first time his father switched on the MTV channel at his own will,not his mother's, and Rihanna was singing in the dark. Mark still remembered he was staring too hard at TV, when the blond man chirped in the frame, struggling in his straitjacket while rapping his verse to 'Monster'. It was hard to take his eyes off the screen with Eminem spitting out his words faster than Mark could digested. Mark was spellbound by Eminem's word like mantra. He couldn't get the man off his head, he kept seeing those crazy eyes and the words he spat were echoing in Mark's head for days. He needed to do something. So, he spent his weekend looking up for The rap god on the internet, searching for the man's music videos, his albums, his interviews-

Mark blinked, a grin stretched on his lips.

"I think I know what to do." Taeyong and Johnny looked back at Mark. They were on another topic when Mark was spaced out on them, talking about omelet for supper half way until Mark's voice cut in.

"Know what?" Johhny asked. His eyes were darting all over Mark's face when the brunette stood up and walked towards him. Mark put his hands on the older's tensed shoulder,his eyes were all set.

"I know what to do with Kai now. " Mark grinned. "Thanks, Hyung."

Johnny arched his eyebrows, his lip stretched at one corner. "So, its just Kai now? you just drop the 'mission' like that?"

Mark turned back to his backpack, head already planning on what to do with Kai.

"Kai. Mission Kai . It's the same thing. The mission is about his dance and dancing is part of him." Mark took out his small notebook, looking at his time schedule, both for school and his training. Johnny looks down over the younger's shoulder, peeking on what he was planning to do.

Mark didn't bother by the intrusion, he was too occupied. He winced at how packed his week is. It's a miracle that he didn't broke down from the burden of living two lives after several months.

He scanned through the colorful charted time table. Its already packed, he needed to re-organised his timetable to fit in some time for Kai.

Kai-time.

He smiled.

His mind drifted back to the blond smirking at him. It felt light in his chest at the thought floating in his head. He carded his fingers through the short hair on his nape.

Kai time.

He can't wait.

"Mark.. rest's over. Back to practice."

Mark's mind snapped back to practice room when the chatters of his bandmates set back in his earshot.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the boys were crowding at the center of the room. Johnny was standing not far from him, tapping his foot as he looked back at Mark. Waiting for him.

There was something unsettling from the way the older looked at him, dark and judging but Mark brushed it off, Maybe I spaced out on him again.

"Let's get back to work,Hyung!"

Mark slinged his arm around the Johnny's shoulder, grinning up to him. 

Johnny didn't say anything. He just gave an amused smile with his arm around the younger's waist. There was a bounce in Mark's steps as he made his way into the crowd. It made Johnny laughed and both of the boys ended up skipping in their steps together.

Mark grinned, he just can't wait to get on with his Mission Kai.


	2. Second half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who hit and read my story. I'm sorry for making those who waited. I'm back on this project, and 'm planning to finished it. I hope you'll enjoyed this one.

When Mark first started to learn about rap, he tried imitated how Eminem rapped to his songs. It was pathetic with how his words came out as incoherent mumbles instead of string of words while rapping along with the singer. but he didn't stop, he tried again until he could rap to the song at the right beat without a voice guiding him.

It worked and it might work the same with dancing.

The first thing he did was searching up every video of Kai's solo dance. Since EXO was relatively new, Mark could count the man's solo dance with a single hand. So, he just take every fancam of Kai of mostly of the same songs, from different angle. He also searched for EXO's performance to see the whole formation.

Everyday, Mark would watch a video of Kai to learn something out of the man. With his tight schedule, he could only do so before bed. In the morning, he would get up early to try some of those moves in the toilet while washing up for school.

It was tiring with him constantly moving his body without much rest but the buzzing excitement he had in his bone every time he saw Kai dance was itching for him to move. He couldn't ignore it for very long. He ended up on his feet, dancing to the beat after getting a few minutes rest.

He still tripped as much as he did dancing to the song assigned to them but the flashes of Kai's face kept him going and going until he got the steps right.

When he messed up and was too sore to correct his mistakes, an imaginary Kai would popped out on the mirror, dancing along with him.

Making Mark's heart swelled every time, even when he could barely keep himself standing.

"You've been working hard lately."

Mark blinked the sweat away from his eyes, trying to keep an eye open for the person who was standing over him. He squinted his eyes over the blinding light above the other's head, it gave him a hard time to see the other's face.

Once his eyes adjust to the light, he saw a familiar curious eyes and an amused smile.

It was Taeyong.

"The instructor even praised you today"

Mark hummed with a hint of smile. The memory of it had his heart pumped fluff of clouds in his chest. After an hour or so of dancing, the instructor came up to him on a break and gave Mark a pat on the shoulder. He had a satisfied smile on and told Mark how well the young boy had progressed the whole week.

He swear his cheeks hurt from smiling more than his body.

"So, what gives, Mark?"

Mark could hear the teasing tone in the other's voice. Mark peeked an eye opened to meet with a pair of slanted eyes gleaming with the same curious.

"Nothing, just the same old hard work."

Taeyong tsked, glaring down to Mark.Mark stared back with a straight face, giving another shrug. Taeyong kicked the other on the shin when the younger kept making the same nonchalant face.

The sharp pain shoot up his leg had Mark winced and curled into himself. Sometimes, he hated himself for pushing people's button.

There was no remorse painted on the older's face. From the way he smirked, Mark knew Taeyong found satisfaction in his misery. Taeyong dropped himself next to the agony male with a straight face, not bothering to ask how bad Mark's knee was hurting.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean."

Taeyong grumbled, twisting the water bottle cap open and gulping down some water. Mark jumped out from his misery at the sudden cold touching his sweaty skin. He turn to see that the culprit was pressing a cool water bottle against his skin, with his eyes pointing for Mark to take.

Mark sighed and took the offering.

"so?"

Taeyong asked, his eyes never left the younger.

Mark glanced back at sharp,expectant eyes as he gulps down his water. He was weighing the words in his head, words that won't lead him to another beating.

"Its nothing. It really is!" Mark's voice got higher when he saw the glares shoot at him. " Its just that I'm really into dancing now, That's all!" Mark put his right palm out with the other placed on his chest. There was hesitation in Taeyong's eyes seeing the act Mark was pulling on him. Mark even gave Taeyong his toothy grin to coax the other. Seconds stretched like hours as he waited but the glint in Taeyong's eyes didn't flattered. Mark's shoulder slumped instead.

"Fine, you win. I gave up."

Taeyong's face lightened up. Mark played with the hem of his shirt, unsure how to put his words.

"It's just-it's just Kai. He had me hyped for the dance practices lately."

Taeyong raised both his eyebrows with his eyes bulged.

"Kai? Are we talking about the same Kai? as in Kai Sunbaenim?"

Mark rubbed his face in his hands, already feeling the familiar dread seeping in. 

Mark leaned back on his hand while he looked at the Taeyong talking to himself. Mark shift to his left side then changed to his right. He couldn't find the right position sit. The one that could waft off the uneasiness he felt in the pit of his stomach.

"So, tell me how did this happened? with you and Kai sunbaenim." Taeyong's voice dragged while saying his and the senior's name with suggestive eyebrows. Mark laughed at the ridiculous face Taeyong had and shook his head.

"You know what happened. I've told you already."

The grin on the older man's face instantly fell off. " You did?! W-when?How can I forget this important piece of history??"

Taeyong scanned through his head any memory of Mark telling him about his new found bound with their senior. He never forgets any secrets or information that his bandmates shared with him. He will always, always remember. It irritates him to know he could forgot something important, that he was missing out in the fun. Taeyong scrunched his eyes closed in concentration to recall his memories. Mark's chuckle cut through his concentration had put a cold feeling on him.

"I've told you already, I told you and Johnny Hyung about it before." Mark sat up, wincing at the pulsing pain on his arm. Taeyong took long breath as he tried to recall any memory of it. slowly an image of a troubled Mark appeared and it dawned on him.

"Is this- Are we talking about that project you were on? Project Kai or something?"

Mark mouthed' bingo' and added that it was Mission Kai, not mini project, much to Taeyong's annoyance.

He didn't know that the younger man put so much effort into making the project into works, he thought it was just a one-time thing, just because it was something they had to do for one of their dance practices. And also they were packed with their training schedules as it is. To add more workload to the school assignments stacking in their room didn't sound ideal to Taeyong.

"That's all?It's all for the mission?"

Mark nodded.

"That's all Kai sunbaenim did to get you all hyped for dancing?"

Mark's eyebrow raised. He nodded again.

"That's all?! I mean, not a 'You must be from SM Rookie. keep up the good work' personally from him? or bumping shoulders with him at the practice room halls? No-" Taeyong growled and ruffled his hair harshly, trying to shake the frustrations off his head. It doesn't add up.

"I don't believe you. You're bullshitting me."

Mark groaned, "What not to believe? it is what it is."

Taeyong arched his eyebrow, not entirely convinced.

Mark shook his head. He was glad that their break was over when Taeyong was about to push his luck.

Nights after nights passing by without Mark keeping up with the dates. Waking up, eat, dance,sing, and back to sleep. Everyday was routined and it numbed his sense of time, day by day.

There were days he questioned himself, about his career path. was it worth it? was it supposed to make your body heavy with aching muscles but light and empty inside? was this even right.

that always made a bile clogging his throat and his head light and hazy.

He doesn't know what to do with his hands or his feet, his voice lost deep inside him and he would rather be in bed.

"Hey"

Mark just hummed. he kept tapping on the console on his screen, as his character fight off a big grueling monster with repeating slashes. The chair beside him shifted and a solid presences lingered by his side.

"still at it with the monster?" Mark hummed, his character made a side step and jumped farther from the monster. slashes of the swords on hard skins filled the space between them, with the buzzing chatters of the passbyers.

Mark glanced up to the people walking by with their shopping bags and their regular coffee shop at the back, remembering back where he is currently. ah, company, practise, meeting. The train of thoughts scrambled to the ground the moment a hard pat smashed on his back.

"Okay Mark! It's time, leggo." Mark bite down his lip as his skins burn under the imprint. Taeyong didn't extend his words, just grinning as he waits for the latter to follow.

Mark put away his phone and wince as his back shift in sensation as he walked towards his hyung. Taeyong was glancing with his eyes glimmered with worry and Mark just sighed under the pressure.

He stared at the familiar path to the elevator, the people squashing him in the small compartment and then the hall with doors to their practice rooms. he could feel his energy draining just by dragging his feet to his practice room.

his eyes stung, and his breathing is picking up in pa-opf!

The jumbled thoughts were throw out from his mind by the collision and he thinks he drop his heart in the process too. he couldn't hear above the muffled sound of familiar noises and the hand on his arm was wet and firm. His head was lost in someplace and his body was being controlled by an extrinsic force, pulling him back and pushing him down to bow to someone.

He wondered who was he bowing to, and who the hell pulled him so harsh? but his mind and body didn't cooperate well and Mark still find himself bowing in 90 degree.

Mark was sitting at the corner, collecting himself with every breath when a warm palm was pressed to his forehead. Mark glanced up to familiar worry eyes.

"You're not feverish, but you don't look like you're well either. Are you okay?" Taeyong pulled his hand away, Mark sighing at the cool air on his skin.

"I-hmn- I'm not sure." the song on the stereo was only vibrating the song on the floor and the others were taking their time replenishing themselves, wiping off their sweats. There were only Mark and Taeyong at the side.

"Do you need to see a doctor for this?"

Mark fiddling with his fingers, thinking those words through, "I don't think it's that bad, its- ha" Taeyong's eyebrows raised, observng the younger's obsecure behaviour. "Its just weird, that's all."

Taeyong pulled away, his face was conceal of his thoughts. "like puberty?"

Mark scowled, "How is that weird?" Taeyeong shrugged, " When you look yourself on the mirror, you look fine, healthy but in here, " Taeyong point to his chest" its chaos. Everything's a mess, your hands slips, your feet kept stepping on each other, your body would either be too big or too small for you. Puberty."

Mark hummed, "Weird"

"Yes, Weird"

Mark counted his heartbeats, as he thinks back the older's words, "Yeah it is like puberty, only more of you're not feeling your body, and you're seeing it moving on its own."

Taeyong nodded. Everyone was already walking to the center of the room, stretching and warming their limbs. "Do you want to take the day off?"

Mark scrunched his nose at the thought, looking around room just to caught his eyes with Haechan. Mark smiled. "Nah, I don't think I need that, I don't know what this is and I'll just gonna find myself lost, again."

The door was pushed in and the instructor came through, calling everyone back to practice. Haechan was waving Mark to move to which Mark nod, dismissively. Taeyong sighed, as he stood up.

Mark smiled at the hand offered to him.

"Fine, if you say so." Mark nodded, patting the older's shoulder. Taeyong's feet was still glue to his place "Don't push yourself." He said, Mark nodded. "I mean it" Mark laughed.

"oh!" They were already taking their position in the formation when Mark turned to see a thought downing on Taeyong. "You said you don't know what it is right?" It took his mind a moment to recall their conversation earlier. Mark nodded, eyes glancing to his instructor.

"You do know. " Mark has a frown between his brows. Taeyong smirk, "Its puberty."

Mark snorted with Taeyong cackling a few inches away.

God is truly merciful,Mark thought as he stared at his teammates were cheering at the announcement of their 3 days off. The joy he felt had his eyes prickled thinking he could finally take a proper rest. Their instructor was still going about on spending the weekend well but Mark's mind was already out there thinking on spending those days studying his Japanese language or maybe he could try find a way to go to the next level in his Dragon Slayer game.

"so, what he said at the end wasn't important?" Mark shook his head, "The 3 days off was the only one mattered." Haechan snickered and Mark chuckled at the stoic face the other had on.

They walked out from the warm conditioned complex to the packed lively market. Despite the day getting cold and dark, the sellers' spirit were high rocketing,calling the passersby to stop by their shops and have a look at their goods. Mark smiled at the sellers when their eyes met and he turned them down with a shake of his head. Haechan chattered away with Taeyong and Jaehyun with what Mark guessed to be the same question he asked Mark and, most probably, Idol gossips.

Mark shook his head, pulling his coat tightly around him.

He hoped tonight he could eat peacefully.

Chatters buzzing, meat grilling, his mouth watering. He never understand what this phenomenon is but the surge of endorphin injected into him by these conditions has always turned his day well at the end.

Mark was almost devastated when he saw the crowd leading up to their usually hangout. Dreading his luck to be squashed in a hot compact place, the thought of eating grilled meat didn't seem appealing to him anymore. He even had second thought to just go home when a bell and a door pushed opened snapped him back to the others and he was greeted by the almost empty restaurant.

Mark grinned as he flipped the meat, feeling giddy at his luck.

Mark was in charged for the grilling while Jaehyun got to chose their dinner. They decided the lucky person over rock-paper-scisors and now they are at Jaehyun's mercy. Haechan was grumbling for losing the game yet again while Taeyong's hands were occupied organizing the plates to make room for them to eat comfortably.

A Soju advertisement popped on to the TV and had distracted Haechan from thinking his luck. Mark sighed as he watched over the meat and vegetables frizzling on the stove. Mark's ear caught someone singing and he look over to the television, hanging midair not far from them. The familiar faces came into view and Mark can't help himself from smiling. His foot tapped to the ryhthm as he enjoys the music video played on the screen. It had been awhile since he catch up with EXO, and truth to be told, it's quite comforting.

"EXO Sunbaenimmmm!!"

Taeyong and Jaehyun chuckled at the excited red haired boy, gawking up to the TV. Mark just rolled his eyes, not wanting to miss any second of it. His breath hitched at the crazy eyes the main dancer had when his ear caught an interesting topic.

"There were rumours going around that EXO had an internal problem." Taeyong had an eyebrow raise, looking at Haechan. The boy was already back on his seat, taking some meat off the stove. His shoulders were slumped and the sparkling excitement he had just now, left with no trace.

"what was the rumor about?" Jaehyun looked at Haechan with kind eyes, giving his attention full on the younger boy but Haechan didn't look back. "That the chinese members got some issues with the management and they might consider... taking legal action."

The air around them shifted and each of them freeze in action. The weight of the matter could be felt on their skin as their mind trying to get into terms the underlying meaning of those words. Mark gulped, his mouth run dry.

"Hey" Taeyong's deep voice soothe into their trance, pulling them back to the sizzling sound of their meat . He smiled. "Rumours are not truth, don't let it ruin your mood with no proof." Taeyong patted Haechan on the back, meeting each of them in the eye. He took a sip of his water.

Jaehyun cleared his throat, "Yeah, but wow that was one heck of a rumour. It's shook me really." The brunette laughed, combing his hair to the back with shaky hands. Haechan and Mark were still staring into space, thinking that they couldn't agree more.

Taeyong took things into his hand as he told them to eat up. The mood around them lighten by Taeyong fussing about the almost burnt food and Jaehyun trying to save what's left of it. they couldn't help but to laugh looking at their meat almost crinkling black on the plate.

Dinner went smoothly, with Jaehyun spilling some tea about the rumoured couples among their SM rookies and Haechan gasping and adding his side of the story. Lady Byun came by their table, greeting them with her warm smile. She always had been so generous with side dishes every time they come to visit, that they felt bad that they might took advantage of it. Taeyong excitedly told her about the recipe of hers that he tried at home and he promised to bring some for her. Mark only nodded when the Lady addressed questions to him but mostly of the time, his head was still blank.

"Hyung, i wanna get some refill. Do you want some?" Mark showed Taeyong his cup, and pointed to the older's cup. Taeyong cut his words mid air and nodded. and then, continue on with the conversation. Jaehyun and Haechan turn down the offer and thanked Mark when Mark asked them. Mark let a shaky sigh as he stood up with two cups in hand.

What happened the next moment was too fast for him to grasp. he wasn't sure if he turned too fast or the other person was hasty in his steps but his world shook and blacked out. It felt the minutes stretched with his heart palpitating. He closed his eyes and forced himself to breath, counting down the numbers, one at a beat. when he opened his eyes, he was on his knees, with his hand gripping on the cup. Thank god.

The customer continuously bowing at Mark, apologising for not being mindful of her surrounding and ran hard into him. Jaehyun helped the younger onto his feet and talk in behalf of his junior. Mark couldn't find in him to talk and it made the woman's worry escalated. As an apology, their dinner was on her and she order another set of meat for their table.

Mark thanked her for the treat and ask her to be careful, sees the poor worry girl out the restaurant with her other friend.

Their table broke into laughter when the girl was out of sight.

"What's so funny?" Mark grumbled, giving the cups to Jaehyun and took a seat.

Haechan's face was red and was short in breath while Taeyong only shook his head.

"No-its just-"

"Dejavu." Taeyong added when Haechan's words got cut by his own amusment. The frown on Mark's forehead deepen as he watched his friends cackling over something, he doesn't know what. It felt like a flick to his poor heart.

Jaehyun came back with two filled cup, looking at the cackling duo with a pouty Mark.

"Don't be mean to Mark. A girl just ran into him and now you're laughing at him."

That only fuel the two more. Mark snatched his cup of the table and gulp it down. Their laughter made the fire in his heart bigger and he hated it.

"I'm leaving if you don't tell me what's going on." Mark already on his feet, glaring down at the two when their amusement didn't seem to subside. Taeyong waved his hand, apolosing to Mark while Haechan tried to catch his breath.

"it's just- are you gonna make this a habit? It's funny to see the same scene twice. only this time, worst." Haechan said, looking at a troubled looking Mark. Taeyong reached the meat on the stove, putting it on Mark's bowl. Jaehyun pulled the younger back on his seat.

Mark doesn't get it.

"Why would I?"

Haechan shrugged, "I don't know, it just what I thought when we see someone ran into you again. It's comedic somehow." Mark tsked, glaring at his friend. "When did that happened?" Mark ate a few spoon of rice and meat before he felt the stares on him. He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're bullshitting with me right? I thought that would be one of your memorable moments in life." Mark scowled, and took another bite.

Taeyong, Jaehyun and Haechan scoffed in return.

"or maybe it was traumatic that he forgotten. It wasn't the most ideal meetup with his idol." Jaehyun's statement pegged on Mark's interest.

"My idol?"

"Yes, your idol"

Mark's heart skipped. He gulped, "Who?"

Haechan and Taeyong looked up from their bowl, grinning at him with knowing looks, "oh your memory finally coming back to you."

Mark spared a glance at those two and went back to the calm Jaehyun. Mark could feel the sweats on his palm, rubbing nervously on his pants.

Jaehyun looked at Mark and Mark's stomach dropped at the name mentioned.

"Kai sunbaenim. who else?"


End file.
